


My Twilight OCs

by lynnkath08



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkath08/pseuds/lynnkath08





	My Twilight OCs

**Ashley Cameron**

     

**Nickname:** Ash, Ashy

 **Gender:** Female

 **Species:** Shape-shifter

 

**Ashley's wolf form:**

[  ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwj77J767efaAhXDqYMKHZ4-BusQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.enlightenmentcity.com%2F2016%2F02%2F27%2Fthe-wolf%2F&psig=AOvVaw2KpCi1ukhqatzlP8BsBSwG&ust=1525379021709583)

 

**Relationships:**

-Paul Lahote (Imprinter)

-Travis Allen (Ex-boyfriend)

 

**Family:**

-Robert Cameron (Father)

-Caroline Cameron (née Sullivan) (Mother)

-Anthony Cameron (Younger brother)

-May Sullivan (Maternal cousin)

-Jared Cameron (Paternal cousin)

 

 **Personality:** Feisty, sassy, loving, quick-tempered, smart-mouthed

 

**About Ashley:**

Ashley was born in La Push, but her family moved to Mukilteo when she was just 8 months old. The family relocated back to La Push after Ashley phased for the first time, due to her anger caused by her boyfriend, now ex-boyfriend, Travis, cheating on her. Her cousin on her father's side, Jared, welcomed her with open arms and introduced her to his best friends. When she looked at Paul, they both imprinted on each other.

 

 

**May Sullivan**

     

**Gender:** Female

 **Species:** Shape-shifter

 

**May's wolf form:**

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwj4lb7M1ejaAhXRtVMKHUOwCScQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fthewolfintelligencer.com%2Feurasian-wolf-canis-lupus-lupus%2F&psig=AOvVaw1lnKrF-NjRL-NyvGKdBL25&ust=1525406776564156)

 

**Relationships:**

-Seth Clearwater (Imprinter)

 

**Family:**

-Zachary Sullivan (Father)

-Alexandra Sullivan (née Ateara) (Mother)

-Shelby Sullivan (Older sister)

-Stephen Sullivan (Older brother)

-Matthew Sullivan (Older brother)

-Ashley Cameron (Paternal cousin)

-Quil Ateara (Maternal cousin)

 

 **Personality:** Sassy, hyper, feisty, caring, talkative

 

**About May:**

May was born in Mukilteo, but her family moved to La Push after her cousin Ashley's first phase. She was introduced to her cousin on her mother's side, Quil, and the two befriended right away. When she first met Quil's friends, one of Quil's friends, Seth, imprinted on her.


End file.
